She's Got Balls
by SatyrnFive
Summary: When John Winchester goes missing Dean goes to the only person that can help...his sister Tara. Supernatural & BtVS Crossover.


**Title:** She's Got Balls 1.1 Pilot  
**Author**: Saturn  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership to anything Buffy or Supernatural. So that means I am not the copyright holder. A large part of the dialog was taken from the first episode of Supernatural. I didn't write that either.  
**Summary:** After their father goes missing Dean asks his younger sister Tara to help.  
**Setting**: Supernatural Season 1 & Buffy Season 6  
**Author's note**: There are no major changes in Buffy canon up through Buffy Season 6 except for the fact that there was no Tara in Sunnydale. And of course there's no Sam Winchester either. Any other changes will be explained as they come up.

* * *

Stanford University 

Tara laid on the bed while a feeling of contentment floated about her. It was hard to believe everything was going so great. She had found a great girl and was looking at a potential full ride to Stanford Law. Life was definitely looking up.

"Tara, get a move on would ya? We were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago," came a woman's voice from the living room. "Tara, come on!"

Getting up Tara put on her denim jacket and walked out of the bedroom. "Do I have to?" she said as she stuck her head into the living room of the apartment.

"Yes. It'll be fun," said a blond woman in a skimpy nurse's outfit complete with white stockings and high heels. "And where is your costume?" she asked as she walked up to a sheepishly smiling Tara.

Tara looked at Jess and shook her head once. "Jess, you know how I feel about Halloween."

Jess grabbed the collar of Tara's jacket and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Just think of it as a little post LSAT celebration. And just think of the costume as part of the post celebration celebration we'll be having later," she said with a suggestive smile.

* * *

Tara smiled as she curled up in the bed next to Jess. The party hadn't been that bad and nothing bad had happened. Maybe Halloween wasn't all that bad she thought as she drifted off to sleep with images of naughty nurses in her head.

Tara's eyes shot open as something woke her up. She glanced at the clock. She'd been asleep for about an hour. It was probably nothing she thought as she slowly got out of the bed to investigate. Silently moving down the hall Tara noticed an open window that she was sure hadn't been that way before. As she paused a shadow moved past the doorway at the end of the hall. Tara began moving again, trying to pick up anything else that would tell her where her intruder was. She flattened herself against the wall near the dark living room and paused to listen.

The same shadowy person walked by the door and her arm shot out to grab the figure. With a fluid grace her hand was quickly knocked loose and her attacker quickly turned toward her. Moving across the living room they traded blows. In an almost choreographed way the pair seemed to be evenly matched, neither one gaining an upper hand until with a quick throw Tara landed on the ground with her attacker on top of her.

With his hand on her throat the intruder looked down from atop of her. "Oh...easy kitten."

Tara looked up in confusion. "Dean? You scared the crap out of me."

With a chuckle Dean replied, "It's cause you're out of practice."

Bringing her foot up behind him Tara kicked Dean and with a few well placed blows their positions were reversed.

"Or not," Dean said with a smile. "Get off me."

Tara stood up and helped Dean up from the floor. "Dean, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for a beer," he said as he dusted off Tara's arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" repeated Tara.

"Okay, alright. We need to talk," Dean answered.

"There _is_ an invention called the phone. Maybe you've heard of it?" Tara said impatiently.

"If I'd have called, would you have picked up?"

Before Tara had a chance to answer the lights came on. Tara and Dean turned to see Jess in the doorway in shorts and cut off t-shirt. "Tara, what's going on?"

Dean looked appreciatively at the barely covered blond. "This your room mate?"

Tara nervously looked between the two. "Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica."

"Wait...Dean your brother?" Jessica asked.

Dean, who missed the nervous look on Tara's face, smiled and walked over to Jessica. "Nice shirt. I love Scooby Doo by the way," he said as he looked at Jessica's breasts. "I hate to interrupt your little girl scout sleepover or whatever but I need to talk to your friend in private. You know...family stuff. So you might want to put some clothes on and head back home. Wait, on second thought skip the clothes."

Tara walked over and stood next to Jess and intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend's. "Jess lives here too and she can hear whatever it is you have to say too."

Dean turned away from them and headed for the kitchen. The sound of the refrigerator door opening was followed by Dean's voice. "I thought you said she wasn't your roommate. Just one of your girlfriends." The fridge door closed and Dean walked back into the room with a beer bottle in his hand.

"No...actually what I said was that Jess was my girlfriend," she said putting a little more emphasis on the word girlfriend.

The words left Tara's mouth while Dean had the brown bottle tilted back as he drank the beer. As soon as Tara said the word girlfriend Dean's eyes widened and he almost choked on the beer. "You mean _girlfriend_ girlfriend?" he said.

Dean's eyes moved from Tara to Jess and to their hands that were clasped together for a second. "Dude."

Dean paused for a second and then let his eyes settle on Jessica. "At least my little sis has good taste in women," he said with a slight smile. "But I still need to speak to Tara about that family business."

Tara gave Dean a hard look. "Like I said, Jess is family too. She's not leaving."

Dean shrugged and looked directly at Tara. "Okay. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Tara looked back at Dean. "Big deal, he's working overtime on a 'Miller Time' shift. He'll stumble home eventually"

"Dad's on a _hunting_ trip and hasn't been home for a few days."

Tara looked at Jess guiltily. "Can you excuse us for a minute. I need to talk to my brother outside."

* * *

Tara followed Dean out the door and down the stairwell. "You can't just show up and expect me to drop everything and hit the road with you."

Dean continued down the stairs in front of Tara. "You're not paying attention sis. Dad's missing and I need your help finding him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst or the Hellmouth in Sunnydale? He was missing then too and he was fine both times," Tara said with exasperation in her voice.

Dean stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to Tara. "Never for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

"No."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I swore I was done hunting." Tara said.

Dean looked annoyed. "Come on. why are you being such a girl about this?"

"Newsflash! I AM a girl. When I told Dad that my teacher was a witch he almost killed her!" Tara exclaimed.

Dean turned and continued walking away. "Yeah...well almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades."

Tara came off the stairs and followed him. "I was in 4th grade! Why didn't he just tell me that she couldn't be a witch?"

The pair stopped at the fence behind the apartment and Dean said, "He had to be sure! You'd be singing a different tune if she had really been one."

Tara looked Dean in the eye and said, "Dad was obsessed! He saw monsters around every corner after mom died. He was obsessed with finding the thing that killed her."

Dean angrily asked, "Why are you acting like this? You know what's out there!"

"And since we couldn't find it, we killed everything we could find," Tara continued.

With a serious look Dean said, "We saved a lot of lives too."

After a small pause Tara said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Do you think Mom would have wanted this for us?"

Dean slammed open the fence gate and walked toward his car. "So what are you gonna do? Live some normal, happy life?"

"Not normal...safe," Tara answered.

Dean stopped when he got to the rear of the car. "And that's why you ran away?"

Tara looked upset. "I just wanted to go to college. Dad was the one that said if I left I should stay gone. I'm just doing what he said."

"Yeah, well Dad's in real trouble this time. That is if he's not dead yet. I can feel it." Dean paused before adding, "I can't do this without you."

"Yes you can," Tara answered.

Dean looked off to the side not wanting to meet his sister's eyes. "Yeah...well I don't want to."

After an awkward silence Tara asked, "What was he hunting?"

Dean quickly popped the trunk exposing the weapons cache. "Let's see. Where the hell did I put it."

While Dean was rummaging in the trunk Tara asked, "When Dad left why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig down in New Orleans. Some voodoo thing," Dean answered matter of factly.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Tara asked in a slightly shocked tone.

Dean looked up from the trunk to see the amusement on his sister's face. "Dude...I'm 26." Dean glanced back into the trunk before pulling some papers out. "Alright here we go. Dad was working a stretch of highway outside of Jericho, California. They found this guy's car about a month ago. He disappeared without a trace."

"Maybe he was kidnapped or something," Tara said like it was the obvious answer.

Dean looked at Tara with annoyance. "Then we have another back in April, another in December 04, 03, 98, 92. Ten of them over the past 20 years. All along the same stretch of road. It started happening more and more so Dad went to check it out. That was about three weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since which is bad enough. Then I got this voice mail yesterday," Dean said as he pressed play on a recorder.

They listened to the garbled message from their dad play. When it was done Dean hit the stop key.

Tara was the first to speak. "You know there's EVP on that."

Dean smiled as he answered, "Not bad for a girl. I put it through a goldwave, took out the hiss and came up with this."

Dean pressed play again and they listened as an otherworldly voice said, "I CAN NEVER GO HOME."

"Never go home," Tara repeated.

Dean shut the trunk and said, "In almost 2 years I've never bothered you, never once asked you for anything." Dean looked at Tara waiting for a response.

Tara thought about it for a second and reluctantly said, "Alright. I'll help you find him. But I have to be back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

"What's Monday?" Dean asked.

Tara looked a little hesitant. "I..uh..have this interview," she said.

With an incredulous look Dean said, "Job interview? Skip it."

Tara gave Dean a serious look and responded, "A law school interview. And it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school huh?" Dean replied.

Tara didn't answer but instead asked, "So we got a deal or what?"

* * *

Back in Tara and Jess's apartment Tara was finishing packing. She slipped a blade into her bag just as Jess walked in.

"Wait? So you're just taking off in the middle of the night? Is this about your dad? Is he alright?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. You know...just a little family drama," Tara replied in what she hoped was a casual tone.

"Didn't your brother say he was on a hunting trip or something?" Jess said as she walked over to the bed and sat next to the bag Tara had started packing.

Tara grabbed a shirt and put into the bag. "Yeah...he's just up at the cabin deer hunting. He's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose with him. We're just gonna go up there and get him."

Jess looked up at Tara, "What about the interview?

Tara nonchalantly answered, "I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple of days."

Jess looked at Tara with concern in her eyes. "Tara, please. Just stop for a second. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie," Tara answered confidently.

Jess got up and stood in front of Tara. She looked skeptical as she said, "It's just...you won't even talk about your family and now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend the weekend with them? And with Monday coming up...which is kind of a huge deal."

"Hey...everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time. I promise," Tara said as she wrapped her arms around Jess and gave her a kiss before heading out the door.

"At least tell me where you're going," Jess said as the door shut behind Tara.

* * *

Jericho, California 

Tara and Dean watched as a the spirits of the two children grabbed the woman in white. An eerie howl filled the air as lights flashed and the night air seemed charged with power. The trio of spirits seemed to sink into the ground into a dark whirlpool. When the spirits disappeared the activity suddenly ceased and the dresser pinning them in place lost it's pressure.

Dean pushed the dresser over and the pair walked over to investigate the spot the spirits had sunk into the ground. Dean patted Tara on the shoulder. "Good game, sis."

Tara laughed and said, "Somebody has to be the brains of this operation."

Dean walked back over to the Impala and leaned closer to inspect it. "All I know is that you better not have damaged my baby."

Tara limped toward the car. "Let's get out of here before anybody shows up to ask about the parking job."

Once Dean was satisfied that the damage wasn't permanent they got back on the road. Dean popped in an AC/DC cassette and said, "What do you got so far?"

Tara who had their dad's journal and a map spread out on her lap looked up. "Here's what we know. Dad was here and left in a hurry. He left us his journal and a note with his coordinates." Tara looked back at the map. "According to the coordinates he went to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. It's about 600 miles."

Dean looked at the gas gauge. "With quick pit stop for gas we can make it by morning."

Tara looked up and hesitated before saying, "Dean...I gotta...the interview is in like 10 hours. I have to be there."

Dean looked disappointed. "You're not going. Fine...I'll take you home."

* * *

Dean pulled up in front of the apartment building and put the car into park. Shutting it off he stared down at the steering wheel. "So, about Jess and you..." Dean began.

Tara waited expectantly for Dean to finish. "Yeah?"

Dean looked at Tara and smiled with his trademark smirk. "Does she swing both ways? Because you know I hate for her to settle for the second best Winchester."

Tara laughed and punched Dean in the arm. With a more serious look she asked, "So you're okay with the whole..."

Dean quickly interrupted Tara and said, "Hey! No chick flick moments. And you know something? You hit like a girl."

Tara shook her head and with a smile opened the door, got out and turned around to lean into the passenger window. "Call me if you find him? Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah...alright."

Tara stood up and started to turn toward the apartment. As the Impala started Dean leaned toward the window and said, "Tara!" When she turned around Dean smiled. "You know we made a hell of a team out there."

"Yeah." Tara watched as Dean put the car in gear and drove away. Tara turned and went into the apartment.

As she shut the door she dropped her bag into a chair. "Jess! Are you home?" When Tara got to the kitchen table she saw a plate of cookies with a note from Jess. With a smile on her face she walked into the bedroom to the sounds of the shower running. Sitting on the bed Tara let the contentment wash over her. She shut her eyes and laid back on the bed enjoying the normalcy of it all. As she lay there something wet began dripping onto her face. With a twitch she opened her eyes and was assaulted with the image of Jess pinned to the ceiling. The drips on her face were blood drops from a long gash in Jess's stomach.

Tara let out a shocked scream, "NO!" She began to scramble off the bed as the ceiling and Jess were engulfed in flame. Tara seemed frozen in place. "JESS!"

As the flames began to spread Dean suddenly ran into the bedroom. "Tara!" he said as he grabbed her and dragged her struggling form from the room just in time.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the fire was put out and the firemen were packing it up. Dean watched for a few more seconds before turning back to the Impala and his sister.

Tara was behind the car with the trunk open. She was loading a shotgun as Dean walked up. Neither of them spoke. After a pause Tara threw the shotgun back into the trunk. She let out a ragged breath and said, "We've got work to do."


End file.
